In hospitals there is a need for a mobile X-ray unit which can be wheeled to the patient's room. Previous mobile X-ray apparatus has relied on capacitors or storage batteries to provide the high voltage necessary to generate X-rays, because the usual (110 volt ) room outlet cannot carry the power to deliver very high voltages (e.g. 125 kilivolts) for short periods (one second or less). Power supplies using capacitors or storage batteries are extremely bulky, heavy, expensive and dangerous and produce a discharge which varies in power and X-ray exposures are inconsistent in density or unduly long in duration.
Thus the objects of the present invention is to provide mobile X-ray apparatus which eliminates heavy capacitors and the like, which can draw low voltage, low power energy from a patient's room outlet and safely and consistently produce the very high voltage required for hospital quality X-rays.